


For the Family pt 3

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish is pregnant, but there's a chance Ron's not the daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Family pt 3

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place a week after the last part.

It's a week later when Randy's just getting ready to take Alanna back to Sam that Trish gets the phone call. She looks at Randy and smiles. "Randy, marry me."

Randy smiles and sets Alanna down, scooping up Trish. "Charysse is mine?" 

"She's yours. Ours."

Randy lets out a whoop and kisses her. "Come with me to St. Louis. I'll call Sam and explain that we're driving back and I'll have Alanna back in two days."

"Charysse and I will be waiting for you. You take Alanna back and come back to us."

Randy nods and kisses her again. "I'll be back in like two days, I promise."

"Take longer if you need, but don't leave us hanging." Trish kisses him back and looks at Alanna, kneeling down and hugging her. "Okay, gorgeous. You be good for Daddy and I'll see you as soon as possible."

"I will, Trish. Keep my baby sissa safes okay?" 

Trish grins. "I will." She kisses Alanna softly, then stands and kisses Randy again. "Go before Sam calls again."

Randy smiles. "I will be back for you, Trish, and our daughter."

Nodding, Trish licks her lips. "You better be, or I'm coming after you."

Randy picks up Alanna and her bags, heading out to take Alanna home. But he knows that he will be coming back for Trish and his other daughter. For his family.


End file.
